Sentencia de Muerte
by Darleen
Summary: Death Sentence Poco fiel a la peli asi q no hay necesidad de haberla visto.A Alex,una joven policía se le es asignado el caso del asesinato de Hume.poco a poco todo se vuelve mas complejo de lo esperado y se ve cada vez mas involucrada en el caso.


Well, este es un viejo fic de Death sentence xd no sigue fielmente a la peli pq cuando lo escribi no tenia mucha ide de la trama, solo había visto los trailers xD

Pero quedó bastante bien, asi que léanlo y me dicen q tal les parece

Cuídense

.:VaL:.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex esperaba junto al acusado, Joe Darley, un muchacho de su edad, cabello teñido de rojo. El pequeño bastardo estaba acusado de asesinar a un muchacho llamado Brenan Hume en una estación de servicio durante un robo. Según había oído, Brenan había sido un buen chico, de familia tipo, una estrella de hockey sobre hielo, habría tenido un brillante futuro, de no ser por la basura de Joe Darley.

La detective Wallace le había aconsejado que no se involucrara en los casos, pero como no involucrarse en un aso como aquel, le dolía ver en los ojos de Nick Hume, el padre, la tristeza de haber perdido un hijo. Su propio padre jamás se había preocupado por ella, como de seguro tampoco el padre de Darley se había preocupado por él. Le parecía injusto que a un padre que amaba a sus hijos se los arrebataran, estaba segura de que a su padre no le habría importado que la asesinaran a ella, bueno, ahora no tenía sentido pensar en ello, él estaba muerto.

Miró a Darley que le hizo un guiño, el muy ingenioso había dejado todo el juicio a manos de su abogado y este se había embolsillado al jurado. Desde que lo sacara de su celda que había tenido que soportar sus constantes insinuaciones, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir cierta pena al ver los golpes en su rostro, tal vez no necesariamente pena, pero si indignación, el que fuera un bastardo no justificaba que lo molieran a palos en la comisaría, le parecía algo bajo para un policía golpear a los presos. Para algo existía el código penal, si la policía resolvía así los problemas ¿En qué se diferenciaban de los ladrones que apresaban?

Darley era un muchacho de cabello oscuro, parado con gel y teñido desprolijamente de rojo, vestía una corbata a rayas, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir para causar una buena impresión, pero el resto de su atuendo estaba compuesto por una chaqueta roja de cuero, una cadena que colgaba de su pantalón, y definitivamente el tatuaje en su cuello no ayudaba mucho, así como tampoco su sonrisa de superioridad y casi desafío.

-Señor Darley, queda usted en libertad, puede seguir al alguacil a la celda para retirar sus objetos personales.

Alex miró a la jueza sorprendida, disipada en sus pensamientos se había perdido el resto del juicio ¿Darley en libertad? ¡Pero si ese monstruo había asesinado a un pobre muchacho! Vio como Nick se ponía de pie y se marchaba indignado y furioso, como para no estarlo. La detective Wallace le dirigió una significativa mirada, mescla de compasión, indignación propia y tristeza. Joe chocó los cinco con su abogado y le volvió a guiñar un ojo.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un trago para festejar, cariño? –le dijo acomodándose su chaqueta de cuero rojizo.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

-Haré lo imposible para que te pudras en la cárcel, has dejado a un padre sin su hijo mayor.

-Oh, pero según el jurado soy inocente ¿Qué harás? ¿Vigilarme? Tengo que admitir que la idea de que me espíes no resulta del todo desagradable.

Abrió la boca para responder pero la detective Wallace la interrumpió.

-Alex, déjalo, tienes trabajo que hacer. Ella le dirigió una última mirada de odio y siguió a la mujer.

-No dejaremos esto así ¿Verdad? Nick lo vio escapar de la escena del crimen –dijo mientras aceleraba levemente el paso para igualar los pasos firmes y rápidos dela mujer.

-Dos cosas agente Gray, primero, me alegro que seas una buena agente y le pongas tanta pasión a tu trabajo, pero quiero que no te embrolles tanto en los casos, es algo comprensible por que eres una novata, pero hay veces en las que la justicia simplemente no llega, y no podemos pretender cambiar el mundo. Segundo, no te involucres ni con el testigo ni la víctima, he visto tu relación con la familia Hume, no es correcto. No hay ningún Nick, es el señor Hume, otro que como tantos perdió a su hijo y pidió nuestra ayuda, eso es todo.

-Pero seguiremos investigando ¿Vardad?

Wallace soltó un suspiro.

-Si, seguiremos investigando, Hume ha confiado en nosotros. Ahora bien, quiero que me escuches, hemos investigado a Joe Darley –le entregó una carpeta de expediente –su hermano es Billy Darley – le entregó otra carpeta, esta, considerablemente más gruesa que la anterior –por años han intentado encarcelarlo, al menos dejarle una libertad condiciona, pero siempre consigue librarse, parece que su hermano va por el mismo camino. Quiero que leas ambos legajos y que vigiles a la Yellow Band, como les gusta llamarse. Nada muy formal, sólo mantenles un ojo encima, no quiero que te metas en problemas ¿Entendido?

Alex asintió, con la detective siempre era lo mismo, sólo podía decir unas cuantas palabras, luego venía un largo discurso de órdenes y explicaciones, y por último, se marchaba. Era una relación estrictamente profesional, pero sabía que era una buena mujer, sólo que la enorme cantidad de casos la habían endurecido. Tal vez, si tenía suerte conseguía algo como un Alex en lugar de agente Gray, o le soltaba algo como "no te metas en problemas" o "ten cuidado". Vio como la mujer de tez oscura se marchaba caminando firmemente en su traje gris y luego se marchó ella también, a buscar sus pertenencias y luego irse a casa y recostarse con una linda taza de algo caliente y a leer los expedientes.

--------------------------------------------

Bajo las grandes escaleras de piedra del juzgado ¿Cuántos criminales habían salido de allí en libertad? Cientos, de seguro miles, todo gracias al lindo sistema judicial que permitía que cerdos como su padre hirieran a niñas como ella, que un padre se quedara sin su hijo y que inútiles como Joe Darley salieran en libertad. Había tomado aquel trabajo con la estúpida intención de producir un cambio, pero a cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que no podía hacer nada más que frustrarse continuamente. Una parte de ella comenzaba a comprender por qué Darley había sido golpeado, sabían que lo dejarían en libertad, así que al menos habían querido darle una lección.

Al final de la escalera vio a Joe encendiendo un cigarrillo y sonriendo al ver dos mustang, uno rojo con negro y el otro al revés, estacionarse frente al edificio. De ellos bajaron toda una banda de hombres que comenzó a felicitar a Joe gritando de felicidad. Todos parecían seguir el mismo código de vestimenta, cuero, cadenas, ropa oscura, y lo principal, tatuajes, principalmente en el cuello.

-¡Hey! ¡Agente! –Le gritó Darley -¿Vas a seguir vigilándome? Si quieres te dejo pasar a mi apartamento para que me vigiles más de cerca. Soy todo tuyo nena –rió y sus colegas le acompañaron, algunos silbando.

En ese momento algo más captó su atención antes de que pudiera contestarle algo ácido. Del auto negro bajó otro hombre con un cigarrillo en la boca, vestía con unos jeans oscuros, una remera y una camisa, negras, y una chaqueta de cuero larga y gastada. Tenía la cabeza completamente rapada y una barba corta, en su cuello se podía ver un gran tatuaje que comenzaba tras la oreja y se perdía bajo el cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos claros tenían una mirada casi salvaje, una cicatriz en la mandíbula afianzaba su aspecto de hombre duro y malo, y sin embargo no dejaba de ser apuesto, a su modo criminal, claro. Se acomodó la chaqueta, dio una pitada al cigarrillo y se acercó a Joe. Era intimidante, un tipo duro y malo de seguro. Le dijo algo al muchacho que ella no alcanzó a oír y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Vamos, sube al auto –dijo en voz más alta.

Ella pasó junto a ambos sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Agente ¿Segura que no quieres que te llevemos? – le dijo Joe guiñándole un ojo.

-Muérete –le espetó sin dedicarle demasiada atención, un patán como él no valía la pena. Le dirigió una nerviosa mirada al rostro sombrío del hombre junto a Joe y se metió en su propio auto, un vejestorio descapotable color blanco, pero al menos se movía.

En su mente seguía rondando el rostro del hombre rapado ¿Dónde lo había visto? Miró los expedientes que sobresalían de su morral en el asiento de acompañante. Claro, como olvidar aquel rostro de asesino serial, Billy Darley, el jefe de Yellow Band y el hermano mayor de Joe.

--------------------------------------------

Una vez en su casa, examinó los expedientes tirada sobre su cama. Tenían una bonita lista de cargos, pero al parecer siempre se salían con la suya. Joe, el más joven, en efecto tenía su edad, 20, tal como ella lo había pensado, parecía estar limpio, excepto por uno cargos menores. Billy en cambio era una estrella, tenía desde portación ilegal de armas, robo a mano armada, hasta asesinato, incluso había pasado un tiempo en prisión, figuraba como dueño de un bar, pero estaba segura que aquello sería a lo que menos se dedicaría. Miró la dirección, estaba en a zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, "Que extraño" pensó sarcásticamente. Bueno, si tenía que investigar lo haría, eso sin mencionar que estaba muerta de aburrimiento y mataba por una bebida, no era ninguna alcohólica, pero una buena cerveza un viernes por la noche nunca venía mal.

Mientras se colocaba unos jeans gastados, una musculosa gris y una chaqueta negra, y se calzaba las zapatillas le echó un último vistazo a los expedientes, el de Billy Darley le recordaba la de su propio hermano, Bobby, pero él era menor, tenía unos 27 años. No quiso pensar en lo que se convertiría al llegar a la edad de su hermano, si es que llegaba, claro.

Se miró en el espejo y se retocó con un poco de maquillaje negro en los ojos, desde luego que por ser una agente no significaba que no pudiera arreglarse, eso sin mencionar que no era como cualquier otro agente. Era joven y le gustaba divertirse, aún que había cierto lado oscuro que se esforzaba por reprimir, su infancia había sido dura y nada fácil de olvidar. Se bajó la remera para cubrir la cicatriz, una corta línea que sobresalía brillante de la piel, era de una herida de puñal, que su propio padre le había hecho. Tomó las llaves y su celular, guardó algo de dinero en el bolsillo y salió de su pequeño apartamento.

------------------------------

El bar estaba en penumbras, al igual que el resto de la zona. Alumbrado sólo por una luz roja, olía a alcohol y a otras cosas que no quería reconocer. Estaba repleto de tipos duros y algunas chicas con ropa excesivamente reveladora, pero no se dejó intimidar, estaba acostumbrada al ambiente, era su ambiente, el de toda su vida.

Miró alrededor tratando de identificar a alguno de los hombres que habían recibido a Joe. Reconoció a tres, uno negro, otro con cresta rubia y el último con una vincha negra en la frente. Se sentó cerca de ellos, pero no tan cerca como para ser reconocida. No había llamado demasiado la atención al entrar, no por que fuera fea, pero los hombres tenían otras chicas más lindas y pomposas en las que fijarse en lugar de aquella chica de vestimenta poco llamativa y algo menuda de tamaño.

-¿Quieres algo? –le dije la mesera acercándose a ella, definitivamente lucía como una prostituta.

-Si, tráeme una cerveza.

-Como quieras –respondió antipáticamente y se marchó. Alex estuvo segura de que se comportaba mucho más amigable con los clientes de sexo masculino.

Trató de escuchar de que hablaban los hombres, pero se desilusionó al descubrir que tan sólo platicaban sobre autos y mujeres, una conversación muy intelectual. Parecía que al fin y al cabo había sido toda una pérdida de tiempo.

-Hola preciosa ¿Buscándome? –dijo una voz familiar.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro golpeado de Joe Darley, que le regalaba una sonrisa mientras le pasaba una cerveza.

-Discúlpame, pero he querido entregarte el pedido yo mismo.

Alex miró con desconfianza la botella.

-Descuida, no le he puesto nada -aclaró sentándose junto a ella –eso le quitaría toda la diversión a nuestro pequeño juego.

-Pues tendrás que jugar solo –aún con desconfianza tomó un sorbo de la bebida -¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa al muchacho que estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Darte cerveza? Tenía la esperanza de pasar luego algo más fuerte, te emborracharas…

-No la cerveza ¿Por qué mataste a Hume?

-¿Hume?

-El chico Joe, el chico que asesinaste –dijo, crispada.

-¿Qué, estás buscando una confesión? ¿Llevas una grabadora?

-No tengo nada, sólo trato de comprender por qué lo hiciste, tenían el dinero, el chico no se entrometió.

-¿Segura que no tienes una grabadora? Puede que necesite registrarte... –le dirigió una mirada de rayos x.

Exasperada se quitó la chaqueta quedando sólo con la remera.

-¿Te parece que puedo llevar una grabadora?

-Bueno, esa remera está muy ajustada, no creo que cabría allí, quizás dentro de esos jeans…

-No juegues conmigo Darley, no soy la niña buena que crees. No voy a sonrojarme por que un idiota como tú me lance un cumplido, si es que se le puede llamar así a tus constantes insinuaciones sexuales –contestó sin ninguna clase de pudor.

-Valla, parece que la rosa tiene espinas.

-Sólo contesta la pregunta.

-Era mi primer asesinato. Una iniciación digamos, el chico sólo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, una presa fácil, ya sabes.

-Me enfermas.

-Gracias ¿Un tekila?

-No, me marcho.

-¿Tan pronto? Vamos cariño, quédate un poco más, mi apartamento está atan sólo unas cuadras de aquí –se acercó peligrosamente a ella, con los ojos clavados en sus labios.

Alex retrocedió u poco, sentía su corazón latir furiosamente en su pecho, no podía negar que Joe Darley era apuesto, y tenerlo tan cerca suyo… antes de que pudiera reaccionar unos labios atraparon los suyos. La mano de Joe se deslizó hasta atrapar su cintura mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el de ella. No pudo evitar corresponder al beso, besaba tan bien, era un chico malo, como le gustaban los chicos malos… ¡No! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía ser tan fácil, y tampoco podía relacionarse con el caso ¡Mucho menos con el acusado! Empujó a Darley y tomó su chaqueta poniéndose de pie.

-Espero que te pudras en el infierno.

-Encantadora, pero yo sé que me deseas –dijo reclinándose en la silla.

Soltó un bufido y salió de allí furiosa, deseando haber tenido una grabadora consigo… Idiota, podría haber usado su celular, lastima, ahora ya no importaba.


End file.
